Hiccup's Element Secret
by aerodragon2
Summary: This story is set after HTTYD 2 and Frozen with some changes the first Valka never went missing the second Stoick didn't die and Astrid is his sister and NOT his girlfriend. Hiccup had a secret that only him and 4 others know about, how will they, his wife to be Elsa Winter, her sister Anna along with his own sister Astrid react when they find out.
1. Anna finds out

Hiccup's Element secret

**This is my first crossover and its more about friendship it's set after httyd2 and Frozen. I have a few changes in mine Stoick didnt die and nither did Elsa and Anna's parents also Astrid is Hiccup's sister and Valka never went missing (Hiccup + Elsa)**

Chapter 1-Anna finds out

Jon and Grace Winters who where king and queen of Arendelle called their 2 daughers into the throne room too talk about what time of the year. Before he spoke he told the guard it was time to lock down the castle. Anna then spoke up "NO dad why are we on lock down?"

The king started to explain to his youngest daughter "Well every year for 2 week a family friend comes to visit but we have to lock down as they have unique pets. The son is Elsa's boyfriend and tomorrow is when they get here, so we will explain more then". He dismissed Elsa and Anna and Anna asked why she never knew about this. Elsa just said "Well you've been with dad's sister for 3 years and last year we had my problem with my powers and our family friends had family issues to sort.

While that was happening The Haddock family had set of for Arendelle, they were about 1 hour away for their destination. As the Winter family waited for their guest they heard the dragons. Jon just made the statement "they've arrived". As 3 dragons landed in the count yard and as everyone said hi Elsa asked "Ermm Stoick where is Hiccup" She just got a shy laugh as he said "Well he's trying to avoid lighting". Just as he said that they heard thunder and then screams. As everyone looked up they saw two figures falling from the sky, as lighting hit the lower left of the smaller figure and the heard Anna shout in pain, she picked up what had hit her and asked "Whats this?" As Stoick look up at the young princess and said "Well this isn't going to be good" as the 3 Haddocks and their dragons moved Jon asked Elsa to add a couple of inchs of snow. Before she could start Hiccup and Toothless landed on the concrete and both groaned. As Toothless got up and ran over to his rider and nugded him Hiccup said "I'm ok bud go and play with the others". So he and the other dragons ran to their normal place.

Jon was first to speak up "You ok Hiccup that look painful" Hiccup replied a with a slow yes. Grace said "shall we move this to the living room". Everyone agreed and started to walk off, Hiccup just said "Guys my leg shattered I can't get up or walk" Stoick gave a heartly chuckle and helped his son. Hiccup asked his dad "Did you bring my spare leg?" Stoick just laugh and said no. Jon spoke up "Don't worry I can help Gobber sent me 3 legs and a note saying 'just in case'.

As they got to the living room Jon handed Hiccup a new foot and as he went to put it on he groaned due to his large fall, Elsa went over kissed her boyfriend and took his leg and did it for him. Hiccup stood up and kissed Elsa, when they couple broke apart they joined the rest of the party. As they sat down Jon introduced them too Anna, Stoick spoke up "Nice to meet you lass, I'm Stoick the Vast chief of Berk, this is my wife Valka, my daugher Astrid and you've meet Hiccup sort off. Anna replied "Hello and can I ask, what happened to your leg?" Everyone laughed as Jon and Stoick told the young princess.

As everyone was at the dinning table Jon asked "so what happened last year?"

Stoick told them and when he had finished Elsa just looked at Hiccup in shock, Stoick finished with "And Hiccup being Hiccup got another new scar" It was Anna who spoke "you said another new scar, how many do you have" Elsa just made herself known by saying "yeah sweetie how many scars do you ask show us please". Jon and Grace agreed, so as Hiccup started to undress to show them all the scars he had. "This is the new one dad was on about" while pointing at his biggest and by far his worst scar he had. After dinner Stoick asked for the children to go play with the dragons but told Hiccup to stay behind.

While Elsa, Astrid and Anna left to go play with the dragons, Stoick just said "Jon they need to know, Astrid still dosen't know yet and she's Hiccup sister. Jon just sighed and said "I know it's just for Anna it's alot to talk ing and she has yet to find out that Elsa will be wed to Hiccup and moving to Berk in 3 days." It was Hiccup who spoke next "Well why not tell Anna about the wedding and the move tonight then after the wedding we have 4 days before we leave so we tell her at some point then?". "That's brilliant" Grace said. Later that night everyone sat down as Jon spoke "Anna we have something to tell you".


	2. Family Secrets

Hiccup's Element secret

Chapter 2- Family secrets

As Anna looked at her dad then to her mother she simpled asked "What is it?" Elsa had relised was it was and thought best to stay quiet, "Well Anna you know that we told you Elsa and Hiccup are a couple". His daughter just nodded as he carried on "Well he bent the truth a little there, as in three days they will be getting married". Anna looked shocked and turned to her sister, who told Anna that it was true. "Thats not all, when the Haddocks go back to Berk Elsa will be going to with her husband. Do not worry like every year they will be visiting for Elsa and Hiccup's birthdays as they are three days a part" Jon finished. As Anna started to cry to her sister leaving Elsa hugged her and said you can come and visit, I'm sure Hiccup will help you chose your own dragon" Hiccup agreed and Anna just started jumping around chanting "I'm getting a dragon, I'm getting a dragon" Grace laughed and said, "Your dragon can sleep in your room, just keep it out of the village and kitchen" "So I can't fly him?" Anna asked rather sadly. Jon just placed his hand on her sholder and said, "yes but at night and when Hiccup tell me that you can fly, OK" Anna smiled and happy agreed.

Stoick asked if Elsa and Anna knew how their dad meet their mother when everyone but Hiccup, who was fixing Toothless' tail. It was Elsa who answer "No he said he wanted us both here but last year my powers had a problem" Valka said "Well why don't we tell you and Elsa don't worry about your power's and they will work how you need them too". "Thank you and oh can you" Elsa asked as the three girls sat down. Jon laughed and started the story, "Well my dad had sent me to Berk because I did not listen or do as I was told. So he sent me there as at the time you did as you where told or you could die". Stoick started up saying "It was one night of a dragon raid we meet and became friends, a month later we were the top defender the village had and Jon's dad came to see how he was doing." Grace then took over "It was that night I meet your dad as I was born on Berk and it was when you dad saved me. As your grandfather was asked what was happening Stoick's father chief at the time shout that three Night Furys had come along to help with the raid". "As normal they stayed in the night sky firing but never missing, two people died that night but my father jsut called a war counsil, when it was finished Jon walked up to your mother and asked if she would meet him later" Stoick contuied. "So we meet up got on well so a year later when Jon's father was happy and where about to leave he came over to me and asked for my hand in marriage" Grace added and Jon finished by saying "She accepted and moved back with me and two years later we were married", at that point everyone heard a bang then a thud outside, Grace walked to the window and saw Hiccup on the fall, "Guards go bring Hiccup inside" she shouted.

Five minuties later Hiccup was in the room with everyone being patched up. Elsa asked what happen so Hiccup started to explain, "Well the fire kept going out and so I could fix Toothless' tail, I started to get angery and then the metal started to get hotter and hotter, then suddenly lighting hit the metal rod and boom", as Astrid, Elsa and Anna looked him confused Anna asked "But the sky is clear there are not clouds anymore where did the lighting come from". Grace spoke up and said, "We need to tell the girls". It was Elsa who asked "Tell us what?". Hiccup could look at the girls and left the room, as Elsa went to follow him her father said to leave him a moment and looked at Stoick who said, ignoring the three girls "Shall we tell them?" Grace said yes but Valka said no as the three adults look at Jon for the last call he said "Girls there is something we have hidden from you".

Elsa turned to her dad and asked worrying "Is Hiccup OK dad?", Jon told her yes and Valka started to tell the girls "Well as Astrid knows Hiccup was smaller than most babies but it was because he had..." "It was because I had more power than one person should have" Hiccup said from the door. As the he sat down and the three girl turned to him, he contuied "The elder Gothi said I had powers. As I got older the more they showed. It was when I was 6 Gothi told me, mum and dad that I could control every element known and unknown, but she added that until I was 18 I would have no control and it was extreme emotion that cased me to use my power's. So if I was angery fire alit my whole body, If I was sad the village would freeze and flood, When I was feeling weak earthquakes were caused, when I felt like I needed to escape wind and tornados whould attack the village or area and when I was going to explode in anger do when no one could calm and I just had to let it out lighting and terrible stroms came around. Over the year I learned to control my emotions, I then started to think what I would be able to do when I turned 18, It was then Gothi told me that when my powers unlocked I would know every possible trip I would be able to do but I had to be alone for the first ten mintues from when I was born. This was because I would amit a light so bright you would be safer looking at the sun from 100 miles aways"

As the girls looked shock Astrid asked her dad if that was true and he nodded, then she siad, "I will never annoy you again after tomoorw" and everyone laughed then Elsa said, "Wait you could control my powers then, right?" Hiccup nodded as Elsa pouted and gave Hiccup her 'you meanie' face, Hiccup and Anna laughed. Then the clock struck midnight and Hiccup started to glow and Jon shouted, "Turn and face the wall NOW". As the light lit up the room when it was over Hiccup was just lying on the fall asleep and sweating. "Is he Ok?" the two princess' asked. Valka expalin what had happened "Gothi didnt tell Hiccup this but he would use 12hours of energy in 10mintues and would pass out sweating at the end, and since he is asleep why don't we turn in". Grace then said, "Elsa you go get Toothless and take him to your room and your dad will take Hiccup", Elsa agreed and ran off, and while everyone was heading to bed Anna asked "Why is the dragon sleeping inside?, you said no animal were aloud inside". It was her mum who expalined it, "Well you see Hiccup and Toothless are really close and Toothless is very protective of Hiccp and will not sleep in a different room to him and I bet he will be at the door waiting for someone to come get him", at that moment Toothless walked around the corner with Elsa being dragged laughing "He was nudging the door open and so I laughed but couldn't stop so he went and got me instead", her mother and father laughed and Astrid scratched the Night Fury and said, "Night Toothless, Night everyone" she got three replys, a purr from Toothless, "night" form Anna and Elsa and finally "Night sweetie" from the four adults. As Jon placed Hiccup on Elsa bed and left Elsa changed and got in bed with her husband-to-be, while Toothless lead down in the corner of the room.

**Please review and hope you like it, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes in the first one I've started to check it all. **


	3. The Discovery

Hiccup's Element secret

I now know about Elsa and Anna's parents but I only learned the names after I had posted the first chaper so decided to leave them as the names I used. Sorry if it upset anyone.

Chapter 3-The discovery

As Anna walked into the dinering room she saw everyone but Hiccup, where she then asked "Where is Hiccup?" At hearing the name Toothless looked up and walked over to the young princess. Elsa called Toothless while waving two fish in the air. Toothless turned and ran to Elsa who smiled and threw him one of the fish.

It was close to 10 know Hiccup still in bed and Anna went and asked "Can I go wake Hiccup, please" Her dad spoke up and replied "No remember what Valka said last night he has used 12 hours of energy in 10 mintues". "However if we get to 12.30 your welcome to" Valks finished with a smile. Anna smiled back and both her, Astrid and Elsa ran of to play with the dragons. When they were gone Grace spoke up "Well we get to see what he can do today",Jon gave a chuckle and said "Im going try and get Elsa to use her powers on him". Stoick was next to add to the conversation with "Well why not have a snow ball fight, Hiccup, Anna, Valka and you Jon on one team and Elsa, Astrid, Grace and me on the other". All the adults agreed and when the girls got back at 11 they told them the plan, they all couldn't wait.

As 12.30 hit Anna looked and Valka and asked if was aloud to wake Hiccup up, the reply she got was "Yes dear you can but stay back, at least so his arm can't reach you. Your dad knows to well why", Jon laughed and said, "Yes I went to wake him coulpe of years ago and I ended up on the other side of the room". Anna laughed and Elsa said, "Yeah but you woke toothless up as well and he wasn't happy, and Hiccup told me later that day that if could fly on his own he would have taken you in a field and left you, sorry to say I started laughing". As everyone but Jon laughed to two sisters ran off to wake the sleeping boy. As Anna and Elsa waked in to Elsa and Hiccup's room, Elsa had and idea and told her sister, who loved and so they went ahead and did it. Anna got a long stick and started to poked Hiccup, while she did that Elsa sent some cold air around him. When he started to move and moan they both stopped and smile but then the room got very hot very quick. The girl stopped and the room cooled so they just shouted him. That did nothing and Elsa then got a new idea and said to her sister "start at his shoulder and kiss him up the neck to kis forehead when we get the I'll kiss him on the lips", Anna smiled and they girls started with their plan. By then end Hiccup's eyes where open and he was kissing his girl back. Elsa spoke up "Come on baby it's..." "12:45" Anna shouted.

By 1o clock Hiccup had joined everyone in the dinering room and said, "Morning", Jon laughed and said, "It's more afternoon lad". Once everyong had finished lunch they told Hiccup about the snowball fight and he asked if they could do it after tea, when they asked why he just said "Come outside in 20 ok", everyone nooded and 20 minutes later they where outside. They saw Hiccup waiting and they all asked together "Why are we here?", as they finished Hiccup clicked his fingers and his body was on fire in a second. He clicked again and the fire was gone, then he clapped his hands and a stong tornado appered, which disappered when he blew on it. He then tapped his foot on the floor and and earthquake which lasted a good couple of mintues. Then he finally spoke he siad "Sweetie throw a snowball at me", when she tried she couldn't form one, she looked worried but Hiccup laughed and so she asked "Whats happening" he laughed and said, "I blocking your power, it turns out that I can stop your power" Elsa go annoyed at that and said, "Im not kissing you for a week"and walked off.

He ran after her, when he caught up he said "Sorry" and kissed her. She told him he was forgiven and they went for the snowball fight. When everyone was present Elsa said, " Me and Hiccup against all of you", with the snap of her fingers Jon, Stoick and the rest had enough snow for a week. Then when Elsa was facing Hiccup, Astrid and Anna threw a snowball at her and shout "GO". Hiccup just waved his hand and a wall of heat hit the snow and they melted in a second, Anna pouted saying he cheated, "Well we never said I couldn't use all my new powers and you've all ready said go so...", he looked at Elsa and they formed 8 snowballs each and threw them at the group. Astrid and Anna shouted "Hey we weren't ready". The reat of the group jumped for cover and Hiccup said quitely to Elsa "You distract them with some from the front, I will form some behind them and then I will tap you with my foot and we both fire at them". Elsa only smiled and went on with the plan. As Anna and Astrid threw some snowballed back at the couple, Astrid's hit Hiccup in the stomach, while Anna's hit her sister ass as she had turned to Hiccup. Hiccup and Elsa started with their plan. As Anna and Astrid ducked for cover as snowball after snowball pletted down on them, while that was happening Hiccup had already form atleast 10 behind there cover. When Elsa stopped the 2 girls came out of cover laughing at Elsa who didn't hit them once. Elsa smirked and pointed to Hiccup's hand and then behind them. As Anna and Astrid t urned they saw the snowballs and realised why Elsa had pointed to Hiccup's hand, as they turned back panicing Hiccup pulled his hand towards his chest and Astrid and Anna where pletted with the snowballs and when they stopped they had given up and were covered in snow. As they shuck hands and justed the adults who had left when Elsa had started pletting snowballs at them. As everyone turned it Elsa was annoyed as Hiccup said he would be in his own room as he didn't want to hurt her with his powers as he didn't know what happened at night. Elsa went to bed still annoyed but looking forward to tomorrow as it was the street party for her and Hiccup's birthday.


	4. Morning of the Party

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 4- Morning of the Party

As Hiccup woke up with no covers and snow all over the floor, Anna knocked on the door then walked in. She saw the room and Hiccup who was sweating; all she could do was ask "What happened?"

Hiccup just looked at her, "I have just got every element known or unknown so until I can control it in my sleep this will become a problem." Anna then got to the point she had come for, "Well Elsa is looking for you, I'll tell her what's happened."

She ran off while Hiccup cleaned up the snow and cooled down the room, he then went to the balcony doors and opened them after he washed and dressed himself. When he was done he went to the dining room where he was kissed by Elsa when he sat down.

"Happy birthday sweetie and did Anna tell you what happened?" Hiccup said while looking at his girlfriend.

Elsa looked confused and replied "thanks for the happy birthday kiss, but Anna did not tell me what happened." He laughed and told her the story which happened while he was asleep. King Jon got up to find a servant to get some fire proof bedding.

"I'll send a message to Berk to get a stone house built. Gobber knew your secret so I'll address it to him." Stoick said then grinned

Hiccup sighed and turned to Elsa and said "What are your plans for the morning before the party." Elsa couldn't reply right away for her mouth was full

"Well, I and Stoick are going to the market, but we will see you before the party." Valka said

Elsa then said, "Okay and well why don't we all go to the North Mountain?", as the girls and Hiccup agreed.

Jon walked in saying "Well the village is setting up the party for three." As the teens looked at him confused Astrid asked "Why party for three? I can understand Hiccup and Elsa's birthday but why the third?" Jon answered "Well if Elsa is going to Berk with you, then the heir will become Anna. So the plan for that is to do the gifts for Hiccup and Elsa here, then go to the party where I will make Anna the heir. I will then give a happy birthday to Hiccup and Elsa, and wish Anna the best of luck when she takes over and then party will start."

As Stoick and Valka headed to the market the teens mounted their dragons and headed for the North Mountain. Hiccup and Elsa rode on Toothless, Astrid and Anna flew on Stormfly.

When Stoick and Valka got to the village they went looking for items for Hiccup and Elsa. Valka was looking for Elsa's and Stoick for Hiccup. Valka searched for some high quality fabric. When she saw a villager with some rich fabric she went and asked where she had got it, the woman said the stall was three from the end. Valka thanked her and walked to the stall, when she got there she asked what their best fabric was. The seller replied, "Its Old MacLauchlan. Can I help you with anything else?"

Valka said "yes could I have a five foot, five inch piece of it please and what other fabrics do you have?" The seller gave Valka the Old MacLauchlan and said, "Well there is some Grenfell Cloth." Valka smiled and got some of that too. Then she headed to a blacksmith and asked for a steel belt and shoulder pads to fit Princess Elsa, the blacksmith asked "Why do you need this?" Valka just said, "It's for a friend and she has a figure like Elsa's." The blacksmith understood and one hour later he handed a finished belt and shoulder pads. She thanked him and went to find Stoick. When she found Stoick she told him she was going back to the castle and then departed.

While that was happening Stoick was at a fabric stall, "Hello, can you make this out of the strongest and most comfortable fabric you got?" asked Stoick handing him one of Toothless' saddles, the worker nodded and asked if there was anything else. Stoick asked "Can you also make this out of a fire proof fabric that is light and strong but good for speed?" handing him a sketch of a tailfin.

With the teens at the North Mountain, they had gone into the ice castle. Anna and Elsa heard soft footsteps knowing who it was they ran off and shouted "Hey we want you to meet some people!" Then the footsteps grew faster and then a small snowman came round the corner saying "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

As Astrid froze in fear Hiccup jumped in front of Toothless who was growling, while doing this he said, "Hi sorry about Toothless he's not a fan of snow and ice." Anna confused asked "He does know about Elsa right?" Elsa was the one who answered, "He does but it took him two weeks for him to stop growling at me and even longer for him to like and trust me."

Astrid who had snapped out of her fear state said "Hi, want a hug?" Olaf jumped at Astrid and hugged her. Anna smiled and Elsa pulled her aside to speak to her "Anna you know when I move" Anna nodded "well Olaf is coming with me." Anna started to ask why and Olaf walked in and asked what was wrong and Anna told him. Olaf also got upset but then Hiccup walked in with an idea.

"Why not just create a new Olaf but give half of the original Olaf's brain to the new snowman? That way they are both technically Olaf and will have the same memory." Elsa and Anna ran up to Hiccup and hugged him saying they loved him. When Anna broke off the hug Elsa kissed him and then made a new Olaf, she then did the rest of Hiccups plan which worked perfectly and as the Olaf's looked at each other they said "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Everyone laughed. Then they went back to the castle with the two Olaf's and had a very nice dinner.

_**What to thank Colonel Pepper for grammar and spell check.**_


	5. The Party

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 5- The Party

Sorry this is a little late been busy with work. But this is chapter 5 after a little wait.

As the teens finished their dinner the adults walked in. "Time for gifts", Grace said at her daughter and Hiccup. Jon placed a present on the table in front of Elsa. Elsa opened her eyes; they widened and all she could say was "wow." As she looked at a gold chain that had a heart on it, the heart had her name inscribed on the front. She hugged her parents and thanked them. Then Grace handed Hiccup his gift, as he opened it he saw a new left leg.

"Wow, this is amazing how did you build this?"

Jon laughed and said, "We got in touch with Gobber and he sent us your blueprints so we could go build off them. The wood is a rich Mahogany, and the metal is Adamantium, it cannot be damaged."

All Hiccup could say was "Thank you", he then sat down and took off his old leg and put on his new one. Stoick walked in and handed Hiccup a large box. As Hiccup opened the box he said "Dad is this a new saddle and tailfin."

Stoick nodded and said, "The saddle is made from the strongest and most comfortable fabric I could find, and the tail from the strongest, lightest and most fireproof fabric, so it will help speed and keep you for crashing." Hiccup thanked his parents and examined the fabric.

Then Valka handed Elsa a long bag that was about her height. She unzipped it to find a dress. The dress went to her ankles and around her hips was a steel belt then on her shoulders were steel pads. As she looked in shock she looked at Valka and asked,

"How did you know to make this to my size?" As Valka explained Hiccup had left the room to sort out his gift for Elsa. Once Valka had finished Anna then handed Elsa her gift which was a saddle for a Nadder, Elsa had told Anna that she wanted a Nadder the other night. Astrid had gotten Elsa a fur cape made from wolf fur. As Astrid and Anna turned to where Hiccup was and found he wasn't there Elsa said that she'd take the chance to get Hiccup's gift.

Outside Hiccup had some dark red silk cut out in a snowflake shape. He then used his powers to freeze it; he had made the ice unmeltable and unbreakable. He wrapped it and walked back inside. As he opened his gifts for his sister and Anna which was new armor from Astrid and a new boot made of rich leather, as he thanked the girls Elsa walked in with her gift for Hiccup. She kissed him and handed over the box to him she then covered her eyes and walked her to her gift.

"Open them at the same time" Anna shouted while very happy. "Three, two, one!" the young couple said together as they opened their last gifts. Elsa saw the frozen silk snowflake and just said "Wow thanks sweetie, I love it",

Hiccup had taken out the Steel ring with 'I love you' engraved on. He looked at Elsa and hugged her while spinning on the spot, at the same time he said "I love you so much, Happy Birthday."

When Hiccup stopped spinning and put Elsa on the ground she said the same.

Stoick spoke after a little while "When we get to Berk Gobber as a gift for you both."

Hiccup replied "It's not another sword is it?" Stoick laughed and said it wasn't. The group headed into the village for the after party. Anna was on the stage with her dad in front of her. Her mother, Stoick and Valka were to her right and Elsa, Hiccup and Astrid were to her left.

Jon spoke up, "We are here to crown Anna Winters heir to the throne." Once he finished she wished Anna luck and the finished with,

"Happy Birthday to Elsa Winters and Hiccup Haddock and good luck to their future together." He started the party and as everyone was dancing and chatting there was happiness all around the village.

Two hours into the party

As the music played, it was time for the royal couples dance, this was the King and Queen, Valka and Stoick and Elsa and Hiccup as Anna didn't have someone to dance with and Astrid was the same. As they started Hiccup like every year was panicking and Elsa calming him down by saying "You're doing well." As they were half way into the dance a man walked onto the dance floor and shouted "I'm here to kidnap the Snow Princess. As the village panicked Hiccup replied, "There is no Snow Princess", the man laughed and said "That's the Snow Princess" while pointing at Elsa. Hiccup then said "Really so why can she not make it snow?" As Elsa tried to make the snow fall nothing happened as the man got angry and said, "That's impossible, I saw what happened how can you not do it?", Elsa just said, "I was told I would grow out of it when I got older." Unknown to the man Toothless, Jon and Stoick were behind the man. As he turned knowing there was no Snow Princess he was tackled by Toothless and then Jon and Stoick took him to a jail cell.

As the Queen announced that the party was over Elsa ran to Hiccup hugged him, thanked him and then slapped him across the face "oww" was all Hiccup could say. Elsa said in a whisper, "Stop blocking my powers" Hiccup replied with, "Ok, I swear I will only block them in these kinds of happenings okay?" Elsa nodded and walked back inside with her sister and Astrid.

After an hour the man wouldn't say why he wanted the princess and Jon had him executed when they had finished interrogating him. As they two men walked into the living room he said that they got nothing and Jon thanked Hiccup and asked what was with the story, Hiccup looked at Elsa who blushed and turned away. Jon laughed and said "let us have a meal to finish the day."

Astrid was with Anna in the stables with Stormfly, they were having a chat. Astrid said, "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"I know I bet she will look great as will Hiccup" Anna added

"Do you think we will become aunties?" Astrid asked

Anna replied, "Oh I hope so and think Hiccup's brains, Elsa personality and looks mixed with their powers, my goodness."

Astrid laughed and said, "Well that would be good a beautiful, smart and powered children."

As the two girls went back inside the meal was over. Jon asked what Anna and Astrid were doing and they told him their conversation. As the adults laughed Elsa and Hiccup looked at each other and blushed. Then Jon asked how their birthday was, it was Hiccup who answered first,

"Well it was amazing up to the man trying to kidnap Elsa, I'm going to be trying my leg, saddle and Toothless' tailfin tonight." Elsa asked if she could come but Hiccup replied,

"Sorry dear but it will possibly be very dangerous as he hadn't had a night fly for weeks but tomorrow I promise" Elsa pouted but said,

"Fine I'll see you when you come to bed."

Everyone was in their respective rooms, Elsa had changed and Hiccup was just leaving as he had come and got the saddle and tailfin. He kissed Elsa goodnight and left. When he got outside he saw Toothless waiting for him, he changed the saddle and tailfin and flew off into the night. Hiccup was bruised and had a broken arm when he landed in the courtyard hours later; they had crashed earlier when he was testing his flight suit.

The next morning Elsa woke up and turned to see Hiccup missing from the bed, she walked to his old room and saw he wasn't there either. She walked to the dining room and saw he was still missing. Her dad asked her to sit down so she did and he said, "Sweetie Hiccup is in the healing. He injured himself when trying out his flight suit." Elsa was in shock and went to leave but as she turned she walked into a hug from Hiccup. She kissed him and asked how he was doing, "I'm fine I just need help getting my shirt, tie and jacket on", Elsa said she would do help him before she got ready.


	6. The Wedding

Hiccup's Element Secret

Chapter 6- The Wedding

_**Sorry this is a late but as I put in my profile I have had a cast on and just finished my hand therapy. But I'm back to writing.**_

It was only an hour till the wedding and Hiccup only had to get his shirt, jacket and tie on, while Elsa only had her hair to do. Astrid and Anna were ready and sat talking to Elsa while they waited. Stoick was with Hiccup helping get his shirt and jacket over the cast on his arm. With less than half an hour left Hiccup and Stoick went to the chapel to get ready. At three o'clock on the dot the wedding music started up and Elsa walked down the aisle to the alter, as Hiccup turned to his wife to be he could only smile. Once she was next to Hiccup her father started the ceremony.

Jon started, "We are here today to wed long time couple Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of Berk and Elsa Winters of Arendelle. I do believe this is a couple who will help keep this kingdom and Berk strong. Now you have your own vows." The couple nodded.

"Hiccup your vows." Hiccup turned to Elsa and said, "When we first met I found you annoying but over the years I came to love you and after a year as a couple I knew I didn't want to spend my life with anyone else. I love you Elsa Winters and I know we will fight and argue but at the end of everything we will be strong and pull through."

Jon who had whipped a tear away then asked Elsa for her vows.

Elsa took her turn to say, "Hiccup when I first met you I found you unsociable and boring but once I found out why and once you opened up I came to know that I would be with you. And when I heard about your adventures and what had happened I felt weak as I was thinking I wouldn't get to see you again. I am happy and proud to say that I love you and look forward to our shared life together on Berk."

Again Jon had tears, but continued "Okay with that I ask for you Hiccup to place the ring on her finger and repeat after me: "Elsa Winters I take you," "Elsa Winters I take you" "For love and Friendship," "For love and friendship" "And will not leave till death parts us," "And will not leave till death parts us." Hiccup finished.

"Now Elsa place the ring on his finger and repeat, ' Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third I take you" "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third I take you," "For love and Friendship" "For love and friendship," "And will not leave till death parts us" "And will not leave till death parts us." Elsa finished.

Jon then finished the ceremony with "And with that I am proud to give you my blessing and pronounce you man and wife, you my now kiss your wife." As the newlyweds kissed the crowd cheered.

After that everyone left for the castle court yard for the wedding meal. Hiccup was sat with Stoick, Valka, Jon, Grace, Anna and Astrid. Hiccup stood up and stated, "I apologize for the wait but Elsa wanted to change into something more comfortable and so not to ruin her dress."

Five minutes later Elsa came out and the meal started.

Just after the main course Stoick stood for his speech, "Hello everyone I think I would like to keep it simple so I wish the happy couple the best of luck and I also think I may need to get a vacation house away from Berk with Astrid. Now that Hiccup and Elsa will be on the island it will be even louder than usual, I am just wondering how I will fair. However with that said I still know that this is a couple from heaven and/or Valhalla."

Then Jon stood and made his speech, "Well Stoick covered the main part and now I have no speech, but still this is a couple that is not just a chief family it is also a powerful one as well, I know that they will protect their home. But I know they will still make time for each other and their future family."

With the speeches over they had desert. Elsa changed back into her wedding dress and then got to the wedding drawings; which was a long ordeal. The bride and groom, the bride and her family, the groom and his family, the bride and her mother and mother-in-law. And let's not forget the groom his father and father-in-law, the groom and his sister-in-law, the bride and her sister-in-law, and now the larger new family which used to be two separate ones.

_**Hope you like the new chapter as normal I will update when I can **_


End file.
